Stranger Things Could Happen
by pugpoohbaby
Summary: Things for Alexander and Raven are going ever well as usual with high school over and their lives set up in Alexanders' mansion, but the same can't be said for the friends around them, and things take a drastic turn when the love birds try to lend their friends a hand. My first lemon as they call it, hope hope you enjoy. Becky, Raven/ Luna/ Alexander/Jagger.


Stranger things could happen…

Authors note:  This is my first and hopefully not last, I just wanted to give it a shot and see if any interest is taken. I don't think a lot of people read this part but I guess I'll add some detail here: Things for Alexander and Raven are going ever well as usual with high school over and their lives set up in Alexanders' mansion, but the same can't be said for the friends around them, and things take a drastic turn when the love birds try to lend their friends a hand.

Ravens POV: I love him, I love him, I love him was the mantra I found myself repeating every morning I woke up in his bed, yes his "bed" why not coffin, well the time still hasn't presented itself yet, well not in Alexanders' opinion, but I'm willing to wait. As of late I've been finding myself bored, at first things were great and moving so fast that I wasn't really paying attention to time, and the next thing I know a summers come and gone and come and gone again. Time with Alexander doesn't really go by the same when I'm with him, the time we spent together after school was done and all the traveling we've done plus the insanity of packing and getting settled into his mansion, feels like only days, hard to believe it's been years well about 2 to be more exact. Its weird but this morning I felt reminiscent of my old friend and wondered what she was up to last time we spoke she had received her acceptance letter to some college, thinking back I wish I could've kept in touch, well no time like the present. I went digging through my dresser for my old phone, I could only hope her number hasn't changed. Great, my phone just needs to be charged and I'll give her a call, but as for now my appetite could rival that of Godzilla, and so I headed for the kitchen, when I went downstairs there was Jameson reliable as clockwork willing to lend a hand, I told him I didn't need him to wait on me hand and foot after awhile asking Jameson to get this or that wasn't as interesting as searching through his/ our house for some things I swear one day I'm bound to bump into the lost ark down in the basement. After breakfast , a refreshing shower and a much needed makeup touch-up, I headed for my phone to reconnect some old lines. The phone rang, "rnggg…. Rnggg… rnggg… Hello you've reached Becks, leave your message after the *beeeeep*" I didn't really prepare for the answering machine so I waited an awkward eternity before I said.. " Hey Becky umm… how have you been… I was just calling you to umm catch up … I uh hope your doing good. Cya…. Oh this is Raven from highschool" ( As if there was another Raven she knew) I hung up the phone after an awkward 2 minutes and hope she wasn't creeped out. I really had nothing else to do I decided to go out see what the old town was still like, going down some of my old streets seemed pretty much the same one thing did stand out they put up a billboard, for this town that was probably as wild as they were gonna get. I take a closer look and it's a sign for a new club, it looked…. It looked… incredible just the place I wouldn't mind going out to with Alexander of course, it looked dark yet bright at the same time, and in big bold letters were opening night, Saturday. I looked at my phone it was this Saturday, tonights Saturday, I had to go. After a lot of nothing I went back to the mansion to rest until my beau awoke from his rest.

A/N: hope you like so far more to come, oh and no worries it gets way more interesting, I just had to lay some ground work so you wont be disappointed.

Becks' P.O.V: "God I love this" Becks said with her head tilted back and her arms spinning as she twirled around her new nightclub, she could feel this was going to be incredible, though it took some serious begging, borrowing and other things that would have her saying various hail marys. As she breathed in the new club an arm reached out hooked her in by the waist she was caught off guard momentarily but relaxed in his tight and close embrace of him pressed against her back. He started to gently nuzzle the warm sensitive nook at the crook of her neck and began kissing and licking up her neck till he reached the spot that made her pulse jump and ensued his attack on that spot. Becks was getting lost until she realized where this was going and she quickly spun around and kissed him on the lips and just as quickly broke it apart. He looked longingly in her bright eyes and long blonde wavy hair which hung just right off her shoulders, still holding onto her waist he stepped back to fully appreciate the blossomed flower that stood before him, she had a tight firm body with full perkey breast, which weren't being done justice in the t-shirt and and tight jeans she was wearing, the perk to her outfit was her heels the red soled black jimmy choos, she always knew how to rock the hell out of heels as if they were tennis shoes. Becks looked herself down and looked back up " don't worry I'll dress up for the big opening tonight" He pulled her in so close that she couldn't help but to shutter, her ear could feel the air coming from his mouth as he said " baby you could dress in nothing but those heels and I'd be content" Becks smiled to herself, she knew what was to happen next whenever they got this close it was like electricity was swimming through her, she felt almost drawn to his touch, he was her tequila to her margarita. She turned her head to the side so that her hair draped over one shoulder and her eyes became half-lidded and she licked and bit her bottom lip thinking just all the naughty little things to do this man. She grabbed his arm and began to lead him to one of the VIP lounges. As they arrived to the room, she turned back to look at him and saw his eyes had a playful glint to them they weren't leaving this unsatisfied, Becks grabbed him by the front of the shirt and began to lead him backward towards the chair until he fell in it, he already began unbuckling himself readying for the ride, she took off her tshirt revealing her dark blue lace bra, she then saddled him and began to kiss, lick and suckle his neck and mouth, nibbling his lip to make him smile. She was quite the wild cat when it came to him, as her kisses became more heated and breathless she began slow grinding her hips in small circles on his groin, the only thoughts going through his head was the need to remove their damn pants this friction was driving him nuts. As he tried to lift her for some lee way to remove her pants she began grind harder and faster as if the need was building in her as well her grinding became bucks… ravenous bucks agasint him, he wanted /needed more, this time he pulled apart from her mouth left completely breathless and said " Baby I need to be in you... this is driving me nuts" Becks smiled and tilted her head back taking in the full environment, she loved this feeling right before… it was as if the room was buzzing with the electricity they created. The man stared as her in awe, she truly was something else… the next moment as quick as lightning Becks lunged her head forward into the mans neck, he began bucking and screaming as she drained the life out of him, after 4 minutes of the mans endless screaming he began the quite, but his blood it was still screaming all the way down her throat it gave her that extra kick she liked. She pulled away when she could tell he was near death and looked at his soon to be corpse, "why" she snapped him and got off his lap "why not", " plus I don't think you would have gotten such a sweet death had my boyfriend found out about you" Becks wiped her mouth and pulled her shirt back on she headed for the main lobby, she grabbed her purse and saw the light from her phone blinking, she clicked on the voicemail button, she couldn't help but smile her cashire smile and run her fingers through her slightly tousled hair as she listened to the befuddled message left for her, tonight would surely be an unforgettable night.

Alexander POV: *Yawn* a good days rest was just what I needed to set me right as rain, the best part of waking up was knowing my love was waiting for me, before I could even open my lid I could feel her near with the steady sleeping heartbeat, I truly wish she joined me in my coffin more, but I could understand with our sleep scheduals still slightly off. As I opened my lid and stretched I looked over at my gothic sleeping beauty, she looked so at ease even with everthing that we've been through. Whisper of a thought went through my mind telling me to just change her, she would safer, she's already tough with the power she could… I banished the thought instantly, I couldn't do it to her I cared to much to do it, not until im absolutely sure this is the life she can handle. As I get out of my coffin and ease over her I gently kiss her eyes and she begins to stir, I then gently place kisses on her cheeks and a small grin creeps over her face, as I hover over her lips she begins to purse just as I kiss her on the nose. She scrunches her nose in disappointment and I laugh and place a kiss on her lips and like a playful kitten she takes ahold of my lip, I lean back in and ensue her mouth like she wanted and found myself completely on top of my beautiful Ravon haired beauty. Next thing I know her hands seems to be everywhere on my chest and abs, she was becoming ravenous in her kisses and it seemed her legs had wrapped around me like a knot that I didn't want to escape, She was taking this far.. further than I wanted to take it, this wasn't the perfect moment she deserved. As I began to lift off she gave a frustrated sigh and rolled over and got out the opposite side of the bed, I came over and tried to caress her back but she got up and went over to her dresser and began pulling out her sexy black and neon green lace corset with a matching mini skirt, and headed for the bathroom. " Where are you going… if I may ask" I inquired through the closed bathroom door. She started the shower and yelled through the showers noise, " We're going to this new club I found out about its opening night is tonight and I thought it would nice for us to go out some place fun" fun we just got back from a trip basically around the world and a club near downtown dullsville was going to be fun to her, my girl sure has changed or she really has gotten home sick. "okay" was all I said when I started to get dressed, why not dress up abit it could be fun, I grabbed a pair of Black leather pants and my blood red shirt with only a few buttons undone, funny how long it took the other species ( girl) to get ready compared to us. I sprayed on some cologne and was ready to go about an hour or so later my girl was ready to go, and by now it was 10 and we were ready to go. I hope tonight can make Raven happy.

Ravens POV: I have to admit I've outdone myself tonight I looked HOT as hell, I gave my make up splashes of green eye shadow. I strapped up my corset and boots, and walked out of the bathroom to an empty room, what the.. " Hey I'm downstairs, you coming" yelled Alexander, I swear there were time that man made me want to throttle him and not in a good way. I came downstairs and Jameson gave me a quick look and gave me an approving thumbs up, I smirked, I wished my boyfriend could appreciate all this. I jumped in the car and Alexander paused a moment and dragged his eyes over my body and I threw him a half cocked smile, "buddy there is no way your ruining this makeup and outfit, you had your chance" he sighed and forced a smile and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. And we were off to what I could only hope would be a fun night… and then my phone rang.

Becks POV: My club was bumping, could feel the floor humming beneath me, I decided to change while all was beginning. I grabbed one of my leather tight shorts and hmm what else could I could I wear, I already had my boots on I did consider going out in just this and my bra, but there may paparazzi and now wasn't the time for bad publicity, well not just yet, so I slipped on my blue silk top and looked at my phone and remembered I hadn't called my "friend" back, so I pushed the call button and put the phone on speaker as I began comparing accessories to try on, the first ring I got and answer " Hello Becky? Is this you?"DUH, now to give one of the best performances of my life " Hey Ravon how have you been, OMG, I've missed you so much, what have you been up to, how are you and Alexander doing?" all the questions I couldn't give a further shit about and more were asked. " So what are you two up to tonight?" " We're going to this new club near Dullsville, it's the opening night…." BLAH BLAH was all I heard after she told me she was back in Dullsville coming to my club, tonight was truly an amazing night, I so much to do now and so little time, first things firsts drop the call " Ravon….. I …..CANT…." hanging up never seemed so easy now to change my outfit the boots and shorts can stay as for the top I'm thinking Red and lace and very see through, next a trip to the basement.

Lunas POV: God this place was… amazing I can feel the blood pumping above me just waiting to be syphoned. Next thing I know I hear a tapping on the door and who else enters but my dear old friend Becks, goodness she was looking hot, guys beware the she-wolf was on the loose. " Whats up" she was leaned up against the door her head down her hair covering her face, for a moment I thought she was crying then I remembered who I was speaking to and turned my head at her, I come to find she was laughing and as she raised her head she began was crying tears of joy, " you would not believe how incredible tonights gonna be, if we follow my plan. The tale she told me had damn near tears, she was wickedly perfect, though id never admit it to her face it slightly scared me and I knew to never cross her, poor Raven if she only knew what was to come for her, then again my sympathy meter only ranged so far for boyfriend stealing liars. I got dressed in my Saturdays best, mini white tutu with pink trim and a white corset and bright pink bow in my hair, and I was ready to party.

The club was packed and it was as if the way the light hit the crowd it looked like one massive wave of people all moving and dancing together Becks looked over the balcony at her creation this was going to be a master piece. Her eyes drew to the door as she noticed an all too familiar face walk through the door, and a smile played across her face. As Alexander and Raven got into the club they realized they may have bitten off more then they could chew for so long they got used to the company of two and the occasional Jameson, but after some coaxing from Raven they both decided to stay if only for an hour. Alexander had an off feeling but was willing to stay to keep Raven happy. They began to sway and move with the crowd, raven became all to lost in the crowd of bodies as she was sways and embracing the many gropes and brazes that seemed to coincdently come her way, when she looked up she realized Alexander was gone it was ok they agreed to meet up in about an hour to leave, worse comes to worse they each had their cell phones. As Alexander was dancing and trying ever so kindly to avoid the grinding girls who kept finding their ways to his crotch, he simply backed up towards the bar, where the bartender gave him a once over and asked what wanted declined. Next to him plopped down heavily a cute girl in a… oh no " Hello stranger" Luna said in a sing song voice, how have you been, " great Luna, how about you" " oh just great, Alexander, and how's the girl, still at home knitting vodo dolls" Alexander rolled his eyes though a slight relief went through him at the thought that she didn't know Raven was near, he didn't exactly trust Luna around her, " shes great thanks for asking and your brother?" " oh He's great you know opening bars in Romania, chasing tale, yadada small talk. Ill see you on the dance floor stranger" she hopped off the stool and went gliding back onto the dance floor, Alexander couldn't help but notice the rise of her tutu on her derriere, and the perkiness of her round soft behind as she swayed away. Alexander shook his head…" long gone wishing man". As Raven felt the sweat covering her body she could feel that her body was becoming tired, yet apart of her kept going kept swaying and swinging, next thing she noticed she was being pulled into a VIP section and she had a panicked and scared look about her until she realized who had grabbed her and even looking she had to shake her head and make sure she was hallucinating from the lack of water, "Beck?" " Hey Raven hows it going" " Becky… you look incredible" Raven jaw actually dropped. Becks just smiled " awe thank you, I missed you, so what do you think of the club?" " its incredible I've never been to a place like this before its incredible just incredible" " Why thank you I did try" " Raven became wide eyed, this is your place?" "Yeah, and let me tell you" she leaned into Ravens ear allowing Raven to take in her powerful scent, it was delicious it was as if she hadn't dropped a sweat " the real partys' downstairs and starts at around 2" Raven gave a slightly worried expression " oh Raven, don't worry its legit, its just a lounge, like an after party for those who want to wind down after the club" " oh you had me worried their for a sec" Becks shook her head and got up from the lounge area and grabbed Raven, " for now Raven just have fun and keep dancing the foams about to start" Raven was about to protest , for need of water, when before she knew it she was being pushed into the mouth of people and found herself dancing again as if she had no control. Out of nowhere, a siren began to go off and just as she was about to run light airy hunks began to fall onto the crowd the, the foam, thank the lord it gave enough cool down to properly extinguish me, and then she realized she could see absolutely nothing, she didn't think anyone could see anything the club was blind, yet still the music played and still the people danced, it was hypnotic, next thing Raven knew she was being grabbed not in an emergency type of way, but a slow and seductive hold was placed on her hips as she swayed to the music, she started trying to wiggle away but the hands weren't going anywhere, the were like a vice, that demanded submission, she stayed. Raven in the fog around her head didn't see anything wrong in just swaying a little and if it meant getting a little grinding action she didn't mind it would be the most she got in a long/ scratch that ever. Their bodies were moving and swaying in-sync as if he could predict her movements, they were so close you could easily confuse them with one person if you looked from the right angle. The next thing Raven knew her breast were being fondled, kneaded and squeezed, she rolled her head in delight and couldn't help a slight moan that escaped, she could feel the slight laugh in the man behind hers chest, she knew things were going a bit too far and tried to sway away this time with a little more force, the man held on a bit tighter and before she knew it the hand that had been kneading her was covering her mouth and the hand seemed to be sliding its way across her smooth skin of her abdomen and lowering to her thigh and rubbing its way up her inner thigh, higher and higher until he reached her core, she was unsurprising wet, he tore through the fishnet stocking with a simple tear of his finger and began caressing her sensitive center she began to whimper, but her body seemed to be relaxing into his touch with each stroke, she didn't know what he was doing but by this point she didn't want him to stop. His fingers began stroking more and more ferociously as if he could feel her shaking and breathing becoming more ragid she was on the verge of… and then he stopped and removed his hand from her mouth she was breathless and shocked and as she turned around she noticed most of the foam had dissappaited and thankfully the crowd was still dancing and the music still playing because it became all disappeared for a few minutes their, she was about to look her mystery man in the eyes when she became distracted by a pair of eyes that had been on he the entire time Alexander's.

Had he seen everything


End file.
